El Castillo Hogwarts
by Angelesoscuros13
Summary: No puede ser que nuestro baile de graduación sea en la mansión Malfoy o mas bien dicho en ese castillo inmenso como en los cuentos y que vaya a pasar cuatro meses junto a mis compañeros hasta empezar la universidad ¡Joder! yo no quería quedarme aquí y para rematar están pasando cosas extrañas aquí que me tienen los pelos de punta solo tengo algo que decir ¡TENGO MIEDO! Mal summary.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Solo los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling. Esta historia es totalmente mía. Dile NO al plagio.**

**La historia es Rated M, por lo que contiene Lemmon. Así que ya están advertidas. ¡Disfruten! ATT: angelesoscuros13****.**

**El castillo Hogwarts**

**.**

**Capitulo 1**

El día era súper caluroso con todos los preparativos que teníamos que hacer para la fiesta de graduación que planeábamos en el condado de Hart donde vivía la familia de Malfoy en un pueblo llamado Bowersville que jamás había escuchado que existía tal lugar y mas aun que Draco viviera en una mansión del siglo XVIII.

Todos teníamos permiso para quedarnos hay por cuatro meses hasta que empezáramos la universidad, ninguno de los padres puso objeción cuando el padre de Draco hablo con todos los representantes a excepción de mi que vivo solo con mi tía Margaret que se hace llamar así misma una mujer de la vida alegre y no esta muy al pendiente de mi en todo lo que respecta, es como si yo misma dirigiera mi vida cosa que es cierto ya que yo misma me pago todos mis gastos en la casa mientras trabajo en una cafeterita por las tardes, así que cuando el señor Malfoy hablo con ella solo le dio un "si" rápido antes de que el terminara de hablar y se fue sin mas.

Aquí estoy yo en el grandísimo salón de baile colocando algunos globos de color blanco, dorado, rojo y negros para la decoración, las mesas y sillas están en forma de circulo para dejar una buena pista de baile y no digo yo con tanto espacio es mas grande que un estadio de Futbol Americano.

Mis compañeros estaban decorando la mesa de bocadillos mientras otros colocaban la miniteca para el sonido a la hora de bailar, todos escogimos como tema "un baile real de época" así que todos vendríamos con antifaces y disfraces que fueron facilitados por el señor Malfoy. Cinco años estudiando con Draco en una escuela publica y jamás habríamos imaginado que estaba forrado en dinero y que su padre se estaba pudriendo en dinero, bueno lo digo en el buen sentido.

Mi vida no era fácil pero tampoco difícil al extremo por que aunque mi tía no velara todo el tiempo por mi al estar saltando a cada rato en fiestas todos los fines de semanas e ir a bares en las noches y llegar al amanecer medio bebida junto a su amiga tiene un buen corazón que a veces sirve para dar buenos consejos sensatos en su estado epiléptico, no la culpo teniendo solo veintidós años de edad y tener que cuidar de una niña de solo doce años cuando mis padres murieron junto a mi abuela no le hizo gracia y mas aun cuando murió abuela y ella se hizo mi tutor legal. No la odio pero tampoco es de mi agrado vivir con ella y mas ahora que será mayor de edad en un mes mas y me iré a la universidad de Harvard a estudiar medicina con una beca por mis notas sobresalientes desde que empecé los estudios, mi motivación después de morir mis padres fue mi abuela que a pesar del poco tiempo que la pase con ella sabia como animarme a seguir adelante y a nunca rendirme en lo que deseo.

Después de terminar de colocar una hilera enorme junto algunos compañeros en la entrada del gran salón que se abre con dos puertas de robles lustradas grandes dando así la entrada al salón de baile, y eso no es todo, todavía falta otras dos puertas mas que dan al salón de baile que hay que adornar ya que Ginny y su grupo se encargan de las estrellas y lunas que caerán del techo a iluminar el salón al momento de Vals.

Será un baile algo diferente a los demás años anteriores pero es algo que a todos nos hace feliz pero claro no solo habrá Vals también tendremos música POP y moderna de nuestra época para bailar y mucho alcohol hasta morir, al memos espero que nadie cometa una estupidez ya que serán unos largos cuatro meses estando aquí para disfrutar de unas vacaciones mas que merecidas.

Después de unas tres horas inflando globos con unas bombas era la hora de almuerzo y a descansar por dos horas antes de volver a decorar ya solo faltan dos días para la fiesta y se escogerá a la reina del baile junto al rey ¡Menudo Rollo! No se por que hacen esa estupidez de elecciones que solo trae problemas entre las chicas mas que todo sabiendo que Astoria será la elegida por ser la mas popular.

Lo que no entiendo es… ¿Cómo carajo fue que los representantes nos dejaron venir sin chistar a una mansión algo retirada de la ciudad junto a un padre que jamás habíamos conocido? Eso no tiene sentido si, si para muchos viajes de verano la mitad del salón no iba por que no les daban permiso o no confiaban en el instructor de verano y ahora resulta que llega el misterioso padre de Draco habla con todos y ellos dicen si como si nada. Estoy algo enojada por que iba a trabajar algo mas duro en la cafetería y como mesera en una restaurante por las noches y así ganar mas dinero para cuando fuera a la universidad antes de que acomodara bien mis horarios y fuera a buscar trabajos al establecerme en el campus pero todo se vino a la fregada cuando mi tía acepto esto sin mi consentimiento y ¿Porqué? Por que soy menor de edad y no le importo una mierda que cumpla los dieciocho en un mes.

Solo de pensar me da dolor de cabeza. Respiro profundamente y me concentro en el último trozo de carne asada en mi plato antes de llevarlo a la cocina pero me fue arrebato de mis manos por una criada que me dijo que no podía hacer eso ya que era una invitada en esta mansión ¡Joder! No me dejan hacer nada me siento inútil a parte de decorar, pero ese no es el caso yo quiero poder lavar lo que ensucio y lo único que me hace sentir bien es al tender mi cama.

Miro por el gran ventanal por el camino de granito que usan los automóviles al dejar a los invitados pero algo no anda bien…

_Que lugar tan raro, juraría que había un árbol de cerezos cuando llegamos ese día en la noche._

¡Mierda! Debería dejar de alucinar y mas si ese día estaba medio dormida cuando llegamos a las doce de la noche, todavía recuerdo mi llegada.

**Flashback Hermione POV**

"Al entrar todo estaba iluminado con candelabros con luces que dejaban observar todo por el vestíbulo enorme que parecía la sala de mi casa. Recuerdo que nos condujeron hasta el comedor y de hay por las escaleras en forma de caracol eran dobles nos condujo en mayordomo junto a al señor Malfoy a las habitaciones del lado Oeste que fueron tomando cada uno de mis compañeros, tenia tanto sueño que no sabia por donde iba y me había perdido hasta llegar a un pasillo largo que solo tenia varias puertas y una se cerro.

Pensé que seria el señor Malfoy así que entre en la habitación junto a mi maleta y encontré que había una cama fundida en seda negra con varias almohadas en esa camota que había en medio de la gran habitación y pensar que la puerta era normal pues por que por dentro era mi casa entera, la ventana estaba abierta sacudiendo la cortinas blancas, deje la maleta a un lado y fui hasta allí cuando llegue me quede sin aliento se podía ver el maravillo jardín y mas allá un lago a lo lejos de donde estaba yo, el jardín tenia todo tipo de flores iluminadas por la luz de luna dándome una sensación de tranquilidad.

Al girarme había un cuadro de un hombre guapo en la pared, pelo negro al estilo ingles y un rostro tan hermoso como el mismísimo adonis, tenia unos ojos negro que a pesar que era una pintura sentía que me penetraban con ellos con alma ¿Quién será ese hombre? Mi corazón late a mil por horas con solo verlo es como si lo conociera y jamás lo había visto en mi vida y aquí estoy yo muriéndome por tocarlo y me encuentro tocando su rostro con mi mano sintiendo la textura del lienzo.

Me dio un escalofrió cuando hice eso, mi cuerpo reacciono muy extraño y no entendí el por que. La habitación estaba en silencio y en eso recordé que… ¿Dónde esta el señor Malfoy? ¿No había entrado el aquí? ¡Mierda! Ahora tengo miedo y odio a los fantasmas y soy súper cagada con todo lo sobre natural.

En eso siento que me están vigilando ¡Maldición! ¿Por qué a mí? Mi pobre corazón no es fuerte y no estoy para este tipo de bromas.

‒¿Holaaa…?

Bravo Hermione no se te pudo ocurrir algo mejor que decir lo mismo que en las películas de terror antes de que el monstro de mate. Si fuera algún tipo de anime ya estaría con las lágrimas recorriendo por mi rostro y el sudor rondando mi cuerpo, quisiera desaparecer en este instante pero mis piernas no se pueden mover.

‒¿Señorr… Maa..lfoy..?

No hay respuesta alguna y juro que vi a alguien entrar en esta habitación y ahora resulta que posiblemente entre yo atrás de un homicida psicópata loco que quiera mi sangre para excitarse como en las pelis, ok no, debo dejar de ver tanta televisión para empezar pero tampoco ayuda el sentirme vigilada y que no pueda moverme por el miedo.

Sin más reúno mis fuerzas y salgo corriendo para abrir la puerta y me estrelló con algo o más bien… alguien…

‒Señorita Granger aquí estaba‒sonríe el señor Malfoy. ‒La estuvimos buscando por todos lados, ya sus compañeros están instalados y durmiendo ahora solo me falta usted.

Me sonroje por que seguía en el suelo y yo encima de el, me levante rápidamente.

‒lo siento mucho señor vera entre aquí… y bueno… me asuste…

El me miro y luego cuando se dio cuenta de donde estábamos frunció en ceño al ver que había estado en la habitación.

‒Dice que estaba en la habitación.

‒si, creí que era usted el que entraba pero al estar adentro no vi a nadie y pues… me sentí algo cohibida y asustada al estar sola‒dije nerviosa.

‒Que extraño esa habitación nunca se ha podido abrir a excepción de mi pero usted… ‒me observo al ver que estaba atenta escuchándolo, tosió un poco‒lo que quiero decir que esa puerta ha estado cerrada con llave por mucho tiempo.

‒señor Malfoy ¿Quién es el hombre del cuadro? ‒Pregunte.

‒era el antiguo rey de la mansión pero hace mucho que murió, yo soy uno de sus descendientes por línea de sangre al igual que Draco, recuerdo que hace mucho mi abuela me dijo que el desapareció cuando encontró a su prometida en la cama con otro Lord. Pero si quieres saber mas de el la biblioteca tiene la historia de la familia. ‒Sonrió distante.

‒Entiendo, bueno señor Malfoy si no le importa ¿me puedo quedar con esta habitación? ‒Le dije.

El mayordomo y el se miraron entre si ¿Por qué recién ahora noto al otro hombre?

‒¿Estas segura que quieres esta? ‒había algo raro en su voz.

‒muy segura Señor. ‒No, no lo estoy solo lo dije por impulso que Dios me ayude ¡Tengo miedo! Que diga que no.

‒Esta bien, es tuya‒_¡Mierda! _‒nos vemos después, con su permiso madame.

Mire la puerta abierta, tenia mis serias dudas sobre esto.

‒Señor Malfoy espere….

Cuando voltee el largo pasillo estaba vacio ¿Cómo…? Caminan rápido esos dos. Suspiré con resignación adentrándome otra vez en la habitación, busque en la pared el botón para encender la luz hasta que la encontré y se ilumino la habitación. Acomode en unas gavetas mis cosas y ropas, busque en el closet ¡Madre santísima que lo pario! Había miles de trajes de hombre y aun lado había muchos vestidos hermosos que se podrían usar en esta época para ir a una fiesta de gala por ejemplo. El closet era tan grande que parecía un mini cuarto de un lado la ropa de hombre y al otro la de mujer ¿mi cuarto entero entra aquí sin duda?

Cerré el closet y me dirigí al baño… bueno ya pare que decir como es el baño si estoy que no me lo creo de las cosas que hay aquí tan moderno, encendí en hidromasaje, primero me cepille los dientes y desvestí antes de meterme en la tina con agua caliente haciendo burbujas.

¡Wow! Que bien se siente esto podría estar todo el día aquí hasta ponerme como una pasita. Después de unos treinta minutos en el baño me salí de allí vaciando la tina por el consumidero para que se fuera el agua, mi piel olía a esencia de vainilla y mi cabello a chocolate por que era lo único que había aquí para asearme.

Con al albornoz colocado abrí la puerta del cuarto de baño, el frio golpeo mi cara enviando escalofríos a mi cuerpo haciendo que mis pezones se pusieran duros como dagas, si que hace frio, colgué en un perchero el albornoz quedándome desnuda por completo, me mire en el espejo que había en la habitación, no estoy gorda eso es bueno y al menos me había depilado con cera antes de venir aquí pero en fin mi cuerpo esta muy en forma.

Saque un par de bragas blancas de encaje de la gaveta, me las coloque par después buscar mi camisón en no encontraba ¿Dónde lo deje? Lo busque por todos lados y hasta revise la maleta peo nada, lo deje en casa ¡Mierda! No puedo dormir medio desnuda. En eso me acorde de la ropa del closet, bueno solo lo utilizare por esta noche y mañana lo lavare para que pueda pedirle algo a Ginny que me preste.

Busque y encontré y no muy bonito blanco con seda. Me lo coloque y en eso se abrió la ventana enviando otra descarga de frio, por dios mi cuerpo no aguanta tanto frio. La cerré y apague la luz para dormí bien tapada hasta el cuello.

En medio de la oscuridad escuche una risa oscura pero hermosa que envió escalofrió a mi cuerpo, _es solo mi imaginación._ Me diecia mentalmente apretando duro mis parpados, algo me rozo la mejilla y abrí mis ojos par en par, no había nadie. Hasta que voltee mi rostro al lado izquierdo y había una sombra.

Ahogue un grito a escucharlo reír.

‒_eres muy hermosa niña._

Cuando me beso en los labios sentí que eran muchas emociones y caí en la inconsciencia escuchando solo el sonido de su risa en el fondo."

**Fin Flashback**

Tres días en esta gran mansión de doscientos cuartos cada uno con su baño sin olvidar el de invitados y el de la cocina, esto en cierto modo no cuadra con lo que ellos llaman "mansión" esto es sin duda alguna un castillo enorme y espacioso de no se cuantos años de edad, el que mando a diseñar esta esplendida estructura tenia una visión de que clase de lugar en que iba a vivir.

Me encanta este lugar todo era mágico y misterioso éramos en un total de treinta seis alumnos incluyéndome y algunos jóvenes que nos había dicho que invitaría el señor Malfoy para que fuéramos mas, la gente del pueble estaba extasiada por los bailes del castillo Hogwarts ¿Por qué no se llamara Malfoy? El castillo debería tener el nombre de la familia de Draco y a todo eso tiene otro.

La verdad es que le tomare la palabra al señor Malfoy e investigare en la biblioteca sobre el castillo de Hogwarts así quizás encuentre algo en que entretenerme estos cuatro meses largos que me esperan en el aburrimiento total, Ginny es mi mejor amiga pero últimamente como es la coordinadora del baile esta súper ocupada que me da pena interrumpirla en sus labores, Luna ando con los arreglos florares y las modificaciones de los conjuntos del baile de los alumnos y eso me recuerdo que yo no he escogido un bendito vestido para la fiesta ¡Diablos! ¿Qué voy hacer? No es como si llegara y le pidiera a Remus que me diera un vestido después de que se acabaron los vestuarios ayer y yo tan despistada que ni me percate que yo no tengo nada que poner a excepción de algunas camisetas y vaqueros ¡Joder! Creo que no podre bajar al baile y todo por mi despiste.

Camino de un lado a otro por el pasillo pensando en que hacer, quizás todavía este a tiempo de ir al pueblo y buscar algo decente que ponerme ¡Mierda! Las tiendas están cerradas ya que muchos están ayudándonos con los preparativos del castillo, en definitiva no podre asistir al baile de graduación y después de que fuera literalmente traída aquí sin mi consentimiento en cierto modo.

No me quiere mi tía.

No tengo empleo.

No quería venir.

No tengo vestido.

No podre ir al baile.

Que mierda falta para que estos cuatro meses sean un infierno completo.

Ojala hubiera un hada madrina que cumpliera mi deseo como a Cenicienta y así ir al baile y desaparecer cuando el reloj marque las doce ¡perfecto, simplemente perfecto!

Doy un portazo fuerte que dudo que oiga alguien a un metro de distancia de mi habitación, estoy tan cabreada conmigo misma que me la desquitaría con el primero que se me cruzara en mi camino, es mejor que nadie me busque por que de esta boca saldrían juramentos que jamás en su vida habrán escuchado, me recuesto en mi cama boca abajo tirándome en ella mientras trato de respirar profundamente varias veces para tranquilizarme un poco. Una ducha estaría bien en este momento para relajar mis músculos algo tensos en estos momentos.

Me quite toda la ropa al levantarme de la cama tirándola al suelo para luego recogerla y tirarla al cesto de ropa sucia en el baño, abrí la ducha de la tina echándole las esencias y jabones al agua mientras el vapor iba opacando la habitación, era media tarde y el sol brillaba en todo su esplendor en el cielo no me atrevía acércame mas a la ventana por temor a que me viera algunos de mis compañeros. Solo observaba el jardín que desde una distancia prudente desde la ventana que daba a la terraza, solo el muro de mármol escondía todo mi cuerpo si me acercara encorvada un poco cosa que no haría.

De día el jardín no perdía su encanto hechizante pero de noche era como si me llamara y me atrajera a su interior como las abejas por miel, algo me llamaba pero no sabia que a ciencia cierta que era… ¡Me da miedo! Y si son ¿Zombies? ¿Lobos? o ¿Vampiros? ¡Mierda! Estaría en graves problemas lo sobrenatural no va conmigo y con todo eso de que mis padres tuvieron una muerta extraña quedando solo yo viva y sin poder recordar aun que fue lo que ocurrió solo me acuerdo de estar bajo la cama mientras unas personas hablaban y le preguntaban a gritos _¿Dónde esta la niña?_ Jamás podre olvidar el rostro de mi madre cuando se cayo al suelo y me vio debajo de la cama mientras el le preguntaba donde me encontraba y ella solo negaba y hay siempre mi mente se bloquea por alguna razón.

Lagrimas bajaban por mis mejillas hasta sacarme de mis pensamientos mas dolorosos.

_No llores niña._

Me levante exaltada del agua ¡joder! Por eso odio todo esto de recordar, mi mente esta empezando a jugar conmigo de nuevo, no estoy para este trato de mi propi cerebro, desde niña siempre he sido algo miedosa con respecto a los monstros y ni se diga de las historias de terror que contaban en la escuela no dormía por días con el miedo que me concomía viva.

Aunque parezca valiente soy toda una cobarde cuando se trata de películas de terror o lugares oscuros con ruidos y aun así no se como es que estoy en esta habitación después de lo ocurrido en la noche de mi llegada a esta casa ¿Por qué siempre tiene que haber algo raro en los castillos? Ahora resulta que estoy en alguna clase de película de suspenso en donde soy la protagonista tonta que descubre varios asesinatos y se mete en varios lugares oscuros donde no debería entrar ¡No, no y no! me niego rotundamente a que mi imaginación vuele mas alto ahora.

Salí del baño sujetándome el albornoz con la cinta mientras buscaba en la gaveta una falda blanca de mezclilla con una blusa de tirantes blanco con bordados y mis bragas blancas junto un sostén, iría a la biblioteca a investigar sobre este extraño castillo y aunque lo quiera negar mas veces algo raro pasa aquí mi sexto sentido me lo dice ¿tengo un sexto sentido? ¡Wow! Eso si que no lo sabia, me rio mentalmente con mis ocurrencias y me pongo en marchan colocando mientras salía unas zapatillas negras.

_¡Divierte!_

Voltee hacia atrás, Vacio_._ Ahora si que me estoy asustando.

Salí corriendo a toda marcha y se escucho a lo lejos una sonora carcajada de un hombre que me dio escalofríos hasta calar mis huesos, apreté mis parpados y seguí corriendo hasta que llegue a la biblioteca cerrando la puerta detrás de mí.

¡Mierda! ¿Qué habrá sido eso? Esta casa cada día me pone los pelos de puntas y solo han pasado tres días y me tiene toda cagada, al menos no me hecho pipi en mis pantalones.

Suspire de alivio cayendo en cuenta que podría estar alguien en el biblioteca y yo en modo loca paranoica, gire mi cabeza de lado a lado, no había nadie, suspire otra vez caminando hasta los estantes para buscar los libros. En dos estantes no había nada seguí buscando ¡tonta! Busca en la sección de historia ¿Por qué no se me ocurrió eso hace veinte minutos atrás solo perdía el tiempo aquí. Entre y la curiosidad me llego entrando en la segunda entrada entre dos estantes altos de libros con luz tenue, empecé a leer los títulos de los libros y vaya que habían muchos para escoger pero nada de lo que yo estaba buscando.

_Historia de los vikingos._

_Los romanos._

_Los lobos de SilverVille._

_Colon el conquistador de tierras._

¿Que clase de historias son estas?Seguí caminado hasta pasar a la tercera hilera del otro lado de los estantes, me toco hasta subir la escalera mientras iba leyendo los títulos de libros y varios de la sección de arriba me llamaron la atención.

_El castillo de Hogwarts y Nacimiento de Hogwarts._

Saque un libro gordo junto al otro que lo superaba en hojas quizás unas quinientas o mas paginas, baje de la escalera y en eso cae otro libro mas flaco no debía poseer mas de cien hojas como mucho, lo recogí y su titulo me llamo mucho la atención.

_La maldición de Hogwarts._

¡Joder! A que se refería con maldición.

Me senté en una mesa apartada por si alguien decidía venir a la biblioteca a leer algo o simplemente ser inoportuno mientras yo este aquí.

Si lo se debo dejar de maldecir tanto pero que le puedo hacer, juntarme tanto con los jugadores de futbol mientras les explicas matemática y geométrica usando tácticas de defensa no es muy practico y mas cuando maldicen tanto al hacer un punto.

Abrí el primer libro comenzando a leerlo, llevaba algo de tiempo leyendo que me levante un rato para buscar un vaso de refresco en la cocina dejando el libro abierto, esto en definitivamente no era un libro como esto era un diario y nada mas que del dueño original de castillo. Su vida había sido algo dura hasta llegar hacerse rico con la industria de los peces y la joyería. Me senté y continúe con la lectura.

"_Al fin todo prosperaba bien en mis tierras que había encontrado en este continente, nadie podía asegurar que la tierra fuera cien por ciento cuadrada ¿Quién mas que yo para desechar tal locura? Si fuera así todos estaríamos al borde del precipicio siempre y los peces no podrían llegar hasta los puertos, ahora solo me toca volver por mi esposa Elizabeth mientras dejo a los constructores seguir con los pilares altos de mi gran obra maestra._

_Cada noche después de un día duro escribo en estas viejas hojas todo lo que ocurre a mi alrededor y estoy tan orgulloso de lo que he logrado en esta vida a base de mi propio esfuerzo, Elizabeth esta tan orgullosa de mi y ya han pasado tres años desde que nos casamos al fugarnos por que su familia no nos quería juntos a pesar de que yo tenia mas que suficiente para mantenerla a ella como una reina su familia quería mas que eso e intentaron casarla a la fuerza con un jefe de las costas del sur._

_Me la lleve y nos casamos en secreto y esa misma noche consumamos nuestro amor y hasta ahora disfruto cada rato de mi vida junto a mi amada esposa y aunque no nos hemos propuesto a tener hijos aun somos muy felices, tratamos de hacer los días diferentes mientras pasamos el rato entre risas, ella es mi mundo entero, el amor de mi vida."_

¡Carajos! Ese tío si que es bien viejo y aun así este castillo se ha mantenido en pie todas estas generaciones que han pasado.

"_Elizabeth esta muy contenta con la finalización de nuestra obra maestra, el castillo esta por fin terminado, es tan espacioso y decorado por ella misma, somos un gran equipo y gracias a todos los hombres que nos ayudaron a construirlo durante todos estos largos años._

_Al fin llevamos un año viviendo dentro del castillo y a pesar de que es inmenso para solo dos personas y algunos criados me hace feliz tener a Elizabeth viviendo como se lo prometí aunque ella sigue diciendo no era necesario si ella seguiría viviendo con mi amor hasta sus últimos días._

_Al fin hicimos el trato con los lobos de SilverVille, la manada es tan amable y unidad que os dieron la bienvenida como si fuéramos uno mas de ellos, hemos hecho un trato, si yo les proporciono trabajos y comida los hijos del Alpha tendrán que proteger a mis descendientes por generaciones, sellamos trato y varios años después Elizabeth me hizo el hombre mas feliz del mundo._

_Estaba embarazada de gemelos por lo que las brujas nos predijeron que todo estaría bien mientras yo fuera fuerte en días oscuros, no entendía a lo que se refería con eso._

_Pasaron los meses y al fin mi querida esposa dio a luz a un hermoso varón junto a mi pequeña hija, las hadas vinieron a darles los dones que les correspondían. Hicimos una fiesta en honor al nacimiento de mis hijos._

_Armando William Hogwarts Prince e Isabella Sofia Hogwarts Prince._

_Mis amados hijos eran todo para mi, siempre fueron lo primero en nuestra vida y a mis cuarenta años de edad todavía Elizabeth me bendición con tres hijos mas a sus veinticinco años, era tan dulce y excelente madre, los niños la amaban y recibían clases de unos tutores, el tiempo paso y la familia creció de siete a trece hijos, seis hijas hermosas y siete fuerte hombres hasta que mi esposa no pudo tener mas pero eso no nos hizo desdichados mas bien estábamos felices de tener una casa llena de niños corriendo y riendo por el castillo._

_Una de mis hijas se enamoro de un hombre lobo yéndose con el después de una boda tradicional, recuerdo que estábamos felices de ver a nuestra pequeña Marie sonreír como nunca ante su pareja destinada._

_El paso del tiempo nuestros hijos se fueron casando y lo sorpréndete era que todos tenían parejas sobrenaturales y solo uno de mis hijos se caso con una mortal desperdiciando así el poder de la inmortalidad que te daba el estar emparejado con un ser mágico._

_Mi Elizabeth era una mujer que veía el futuro, no me sorprendí de eso ya nada en este mundo podía ser extraño para mi, sin importar que yo estuviera con una mortal yo la amaba y no me importa envejecer a su lado, después de eso un día en donde un hombre llego sin mas a nuestro castillo destruyendo todo, Elizabeth intento detenerlo me hirió de muerte desmayándome._

_Al despertar vi a mi amada esposa en el suelo con una herida en su corazón en un charco de sangre, un grito desgarrador salió de mi, intente usar magia negra para traerla del mundo de los nuestros pero todo era inútil hasta intente matar a una bruja para sacarle el corazón y revivir a mi amada._

_Todo fue en vano. Y el espíritu de mi Elizabeth se me acerco con lagrimas en sus ojos y unas hermosas alas en su espalda, ella se había ido de mi lado por siempre y en mi mente recordar la voz del hombre diciéndome que ella no era lo que buscaba._

_Y con eso un Fae me maldijo._

"_hombre mortal que has tenido muerte en tus manos serás exiliado a la oscuridad de tu carrazón sin que nadie te recuerde y pueda oírte, escucharte o tocarte. Estarás en la tinieblas, vagaras por tu propio castillo como alma en pena en vida hasta tu muerte verdadera de tu desespero y tu primogénito será el que sufra por tus actos, de generación en generación los primeros hijos serán maldecidos como tu hasta que un alma pura los libere de su confinamiento"_

_El Fae me dijo que era un castigo por la muerte de un alma que no tenia la culpa de mi perdida, con eso vi como envejecía y fui a solicitar la ayuda de una bruja de antaño para alterar un poco la maldición, dejándola que al día de mi muerte pasaran veinte años antes de que se escogiera el que seria maldecido pero no de esa forma si no quedar como un ser en la tinieblas. _

_Me duele revivir lo ocurrido de eso en estas páginas pero al menos mis memorias quedaran estas viejas hojas de papel, siento que hoy ya no me quedan casi fuerzas para seguir con vida, han pasado mas de sesenta años desde que fui maldecido y solo quiero reunirme con mi esposa en el cielo si todavía soy permitido en el reino de Dios."_

Cerré el libro y las lagrimas corrían por mis mejillas, mientas sorbía mi nariz con uno de los pañuelos de la caja que tenia al lado.

–¿Porque? ¿Por qué tuvo que quedar así? Señor Hogwarts tenia que ser mas listo–Dije mirando el libro.

–En eso concuerdo contigo niña–dijo una voz a mis espaldas.

–Ahhhh–Grite tirando el libro al suelo.

–No grites tan duro que me dejaras sordo con tantos gritos. –se quejo.

Voltee y vi a un chico muy hermoso de ojos negros que me miraba divertido, me sonroje al notar que tenía regado los pañuelos con mocos en la mesa, me levante a recogerlos y tirarlos en el bote de basura de aun lado.

–Lo siento… no pensé que hubiera alguien mas y no escuche la puerta abrirse…–en eso caí en cuenta que… me puse algo nerviosa mientras me voltee a verlo. –¿No serás un Hombre lobo?

Me retire un poco de él.

¡Madre mía! Ahora si que estoy en problemas por que como coño entro sin que escuchara la puerta y mas aun como se coloco atrás de mi sin que lo sintiera acercándose.

El sonrió de lado algo divertido y se hecho a reír.

–ves mucha pelis de fantasiosas ¿no? –no borraba esa sonrisa.

–no has respondido a mi pregunta al menos que seas y hada ¡nad! Eres mu… mmm… serio para ser eso y un zombie no lo creo tendrías que caminar así–imite a uno–tal vez seas un…–Trague grueso. –Vam,piir…oo… vampiro.

–Eres muy divertida–se carcajeo–ni lo uno ni lo otro niña, soy simplemente alguien que entro a leer y esta siendo acusado de ser un monstro solo por acercarse sigilosamente.

–Touche. –dije.

–así que lees sobre la historia del castillo y por lo visto encontraste el viejo diario del Señor Hogwarts cosa que no es muy fácil para nadie. –miraba los libros serio y luego a mi. –Debes tener algo especial que ofrecer para que se te permita leerlos.

No entendía a que se refería con eso.

–¿Cómo se llama bella niña? –hizo una reverencia.

Ok, este tío es algo a la antigua o esta jugando conmigo, no era más fácil un saludo con la mano ¿no?

–Mi nombre es Hermione–Conteste.

–Hermoso nombre, pega con tu personalidad asustadiza. –se rio.

–¡Oye! Eso no es cierto–alzo una ceja. –esta bien, puede que sea un poco.

–a todas estas… ¿como te llamas?

Se acerco hasta a mí, mirándome mientras una de sus manos se posaba en mi mejillas y su rostro estaba algo cerca haciéndome sonrojar mucho, este tipo me esta poniendo nerviosa.

–Severus.–sin más me beso dejándome estupefacta.

El beso se hizo algo mas profundo cuando él con su legua trataba de darse paso entre mis dientes, no entendía que era lo que hacíamos obvio que sabia que era un beso pero era mi primer beso joder y el era un besador profesional por que sabia bien lo que hacia. Abrí un poco mi boca dándole paso libre y nuestras lenguas empezaron esa danza loca entre nuestras bocas, tenía un sabor a menta fresca que me volvía loca. Su otra mano aprisiono mi cintura junto a la de él.

Un golpe en la puerta nos regreso al mundo real, en eso entro el señor Malfoy.

–Aquí estabas querida, te buscaba para que nos ayudara a cambiar las cortinas del salón y eso es todo para mañana. –Dijo sonriendo desde la puerta y observando a su alrededor. –Veo que has estado ocupada investigando ¿no?

–si, muchas gracias por permitirme usar la biblioteca señor Malfoy. –dije algo nerviosa.

– te espero abajo señorita Granger–Sin mas cerro la puerta.

Suspire.

–Eso estuvo cerca Severus…

Al voltearme no estaba él por ninguna a pesar que lo busque por todas partes en la biblioteca y la única entrada y salida era por la puerta principal donde estaba hace unos minutos el señor Malfoy.

–Maldito casa, me tienes harta–Chille. –tengo miedo y no hace mas que incrementarse con todo esto raro que ocurre y para rematar Severus me has dado miedo, me oíste loco espíritu sobrenatural.

Una risa se escucho por toda la biblioteca poniéndome los pelos de punta, recogí lo mas rápido que pude los libros y salí corriendo de hay hasta mi habitación encerrándome en ella.

Después de mañana tratare de volver a mi casa.

**Continuara…**

**N/a: será un fics corto no creo que pase de cinco capítulos y si lo hace bueno que se le puede hacer jejej, espero les halla gustado y se que es algo diferente pero quería escribir algo como esto jejeje. Saludos.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Solo los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling. Esta historia es totalmente mía. Dile NO al plagio.**

**La historia es Rated M, por lo que contiene Lemmon. Así que ya están advertidas. ¡Disfruten! ATT: angelesoscuros13****.**

**Nota: disculpen las faltas ortográficas.**

**El castillo Hogwarts**

**.**

**Capitulo 2**

Esta casa me asusta cada vez más y estoy casi segura que Severus es un espíritu errante o algo así que se divierte a costa mía ¡No! está que me salen lágrimas, tengo miedo y no estoy para cosas sobre humanas.

¡Joder! Ahora que me acuerdo no tengo un vestido que ponerme para la noche ¿Qué voy hacer? Camino un poco mas deprisa para alcanzar a Ginny que cruzo en el pasillo para bajara las escaleras.

–¡Ginny! –Grito.

Ella se voltea al escuchar que la llamo, sigo corriendo a toda velocidad hasta llegar a ella, me agacho sosteniendo mis rodillas con mis manos, mi respiración esta agitada y estoy algo cansada por correr, ella sonreí y se ríe entre dientes.

–No has dejado de correr desde que te conozco Mione.

–¡Cállate! Solo dame un minuto para recuperarme.

Se carcajea.

–¿para que soy buena? –Dice.

–Necesito… un… vestido….–Digo entre cortado. –Préstame uno por favor se me ha olvidado ir a pedírselo a Remus cuando estaba esa cola tan larga.

–¿Por qué no me lo pediste ayer? –me mira con el ceño fruncido. –el que tome extra se lo di a Fleur, Herms. Lo siento.

–no tienes por que Ginny, ya encontrare algo que ponerme para el baile y si no, pues no iré así de simple. –me encojo de hombros. –Además tu sabes que desde el principio yo no quería ir.

–Hermione Marie Granger ¡Tú iras al baile de graduación! Yo no me la he pasado como una esclava coordinando todo para que quede perfecto y mi mejor amiga no vaya asistir. –Me miro seria. –Mejor ve a buscar un vestido que ponerte ¡Ahora!

Hizo un gesto con la mano y salí como alma que lleva el diablo sin mirar por donde iba, en verdad que Ginny da miedo cuando se enoja de esa manera, hasta me dio escalofrió de sola mirarla con su ceño fruncido. Fui bajando la velocidad hasta solo llegar a caminar y detenerme apoyándome en una pared mientras mi respiración se iba calmando, mis ojos estaban cerrados y cuando por fin ya estaba recobrando el aliento los abrí, mire a todos lados ¿Dónde coño me encuentro?

–¿Dónde estoy? –Chille.

Esto me pasa por correr sin pensar por donde voy.

_¡Genial simplemente genial! _

Camine un poco y los pasillos se dividieron en tres mas ¿y ahora? Que camino debería tomar.

_**Sigue derecho.**_

–Ahh–Ahogue un grito.

Otra vez la voz de él.

–¡maldito espíritu psicópata! ¿Por qué no me dejas en paz? –Le grite y escuche una risa.

Todo volvió a quedar en silencio, y bueno seguí lo que el espíritu me dijo o sea derecho era mi camino. No había puerta y todo se volvía mas largo a cada paso hasta que vi a alguien cruzar por un pasillo.

–¡Oiga, espere! ¿Me puede ayudar a salir de aquí? –Grite mientras trataba de alcanzarlo. –Me he perdido y no se como llegar hasta el salón principal.

Nada. Solo silencio.

Al cruzar por donde vi a esa persona por última vez me encontré con unas escaleras de concreto en forma de caracol ¡Jesús! Esto se parece a esa película de Chukie donde la hermana de la invalidad sube y el muñeco la mata sacándole el ojo ¡No! no quiero subir ya me dio miedo esto pero si la persona me puede ayudar a bajar ¡Mierda estoy en un gran dilema! ¿Qué debo hacer? Subir o no subir.

Trate de reunir valor en mi y fui subiendo el primer escalón pero mi pierna empezó a temblar como gelatina ¡tengo miedo! Pero si quería salir de este laberinto tenia que encontrar ayuda antes de que anocheciera o las cosas si que se pondrían feas en este lugar ¡Menudo rollo! Ni que esto fuera una casa normal de cuatro cuartos esto es un ¡jodido castillo del siglo XVIII! Mas grande que un estadio y me encuentro perdida como Alicia en el país de las maravillas y lo único que quiero es regresar a mi habitación después de tomar un baño y dormir.

¡El baile! Siempre se me olvida eso, ahora tampoco podre asistir al baile, _tampoco es como si tuvieras vestido tonta _¡cierto! Aun no he consigo un vestido.

Escucho una puerta crujir.

–¡Mierda! –mascullo.

_Y dicen que no es una casa embrujada,_ pienso con ironía.

Todavía recuerdo la vez que fuimos a la feria y a Harry se le ocurrió la gran idea de entrar a la casa de los sustos y pues la que salió llorando y corriendo del lugar fui yo después de darle tres golpes a dos funcionarios disfrazados por asustarme dentro de la casa, espero que al menos ninguno de ellos allá quedado estéril después de recibir una buena patada en sus partes.

Esto casi por llegar y la puerta de madera se abre sola, trago grueso mientras inhalo y exhalo para entrar dentro. La puerta se cierra de un golpe haciéndome gritar. Miro a mí alrededor y esta medio oscuro hasta que me acerque a una ventana y tiro de la cortina oscura llena de polvo para alambrar más el lugar.

Hay cuadros viejos y algunas maletas cubiertas de polvo. También hay juguetes de hace mucho tiempo que jamás en mi vida había visto, una bicicleta junto a un triciclo. Me siento en el piso y abro una de las maletas junto a la ventana, dentro de ella hay muchas muñecas de porcelanas y varios juegos de te., esto sin duda debió de ser de una niña muy querida ya que estas muñecas hoy en día cuestan caro.

Hay una repisa con varios libros cubiertos con una fina línea de polvo en eso sopla el viento y se cae un libro al suelo haciéndome levantar para ir a recogerlo. Era un cuaderno de esos viejos con broches, era azul con líneas doradas tenia las iniciales de E.P ¿Quién seria el o ella? Trato de abrir el libro pero no puedo tiene en el broche un mecanismo que se abre con algo ya que no veo que sea con llave. Trato de buscar con lo que abrir el libro, reviso los muebles viejos de madera que hay junto las gavetas para ver si encuentro algo pero nada y las joyas de valor ninguna parecía poder encajar con esto. Tenia la forma de un corazón pequeño ¿Dónde podrá estar la llave? Trate de buscar en cada maleta que había, si no era ropa eran artefactos extraños, miles de libros guardados y pequeñas cosas de bebe en buen estado a pesar de los años guardadas, también habían retratos pintados familiar con diferentes miembros de la familia hasta que ya no encontré lo que buscaba.

–¿Dónde esta la llave? –Susurre.

–¿Por qué estas aquí? –Gruñe una voz.

Me exalte gritando hasta caer de culo en miles de baúles. No había nadie mas en la habitación hasta que sentí como mi cuerpo se tenso y voltee mi rostro y hay estaba el espíritu loco.

–¡Mierda! Estas capacitado para darme un ataque cardiaco pensé que eras Chukie. –Le grite. –Casi me matas de un susto Severus.

–todavía no has respondido a mi pregunta. –su tono de voz era frio.

–Me perdí y vi a alguien subir por aquí, pensé que quizás me podría decir como llegar al salón principal esta casa no es normal como para saber por donde voy–Dije simplemente.

–Es muy extraño ¿Cómo tú has podido entrar? –se pone pensativo. –esta torre ha estado sellada para los humanos desde que estoy aquí.

–¿Qué… quieres decir? –mi voz estaba temblando.

El solo me miro con el ceño fruncido hasta que noto que tenía en mi mano el libro.

–¿de donde has sacado eso? –Gruño.

Joder me estaba empezando asustar, retrocedí un poco dispuesta a salir corriendo si era necesario.

–¡Responde! –Rugió.

–Se callo de hay–señalo el estante. –y estaba buscando la llave.

–dame el libro. –se lo tendí y al tocarlo el libro le dio una descarga eléctrica y floto hasta mis manos asustándome.

–ok, creo que este es el momento donde yo digo ¿Qué diablos esta pasando? –estaba a punto de tener un colapso mental.

–Ni yo mismo se muy bien que esta pasando y no entiendo por que ella quiere que sepas la historia real. –dijo con calma.

¿Ella? ¿A quien se refería con ella? Trague grueso y voltee para atrás no hubiera alguien mas tras de mi.

–No es lo que piensas y para tu información es un alma buena que no haría daño ni a una mosca, todavía no entiendo por que eres especial para ella si no tienes un aura mágica. –me observa de arriba abajo rodeándome y me sonrojo.

–¡pervertido! –le grite. –deja de rodearme eso no es muy cortés de tu parte.

El se ríe quedando frente a frente a mí.

–vamos a tu habitación–dice.

A mi habitación ¿para que? Tonta que crees que quiere el ¡No! yo no estoy lista para ese tipo de cosas ni siquiera hemos estado en primera base y el ya quiere robárselas todas, me sonrojo furiosamente ¿Cómo llegue a estar en esta situación? No puedo acostarme con él bueno no es que no sea atractivo por que él debió tener muchas chicas detrás de el cuando estaba vivo… esperen… ¿Cómo se tiene relaciones con un fantasma? ¡Oh por Dios! Los fantasmas cogen eso si que no lo sabia.

–Yooo.. cree..o.. que no es… buena idea ir a mi habitación. –digo entre cortado.

Estaba nerviosa, no podía estar a sola con este espíritu pervertido.

–¿Por qué no? –sonríe. –tengo muchas cosas que hacer y darte.

¡Mierda! Si fuera un anime tendría una hemorragia nasal ¿Por qué tiene que poner las cosas tan difíciles? ¿Cómo le digo que no quiero acostarme con el?

–Mira tío, eres un espíritu en eso estamos de acuerdo ¿no? –Alza una ceja. –pero yo no estoy lista para esas cosas que tu quieres.

El me mira como incrédulo y sin entender hasta que una sonora carcajada fluye de él hasta mirarme de forma extraña.

–Niña creo que aquí la pervertida eres tu. –ahora soy yo quien lo mira sin entender. –Solo te digo que vayamos para que te puedas probar varios vestidos que hay en la habitación que de seguro te sentaran bien para el baile.

–Ohhh…

Me siento avergonzada y muy furiosa conmigo misma por tener una mente tan volátil. Lo sigo por el pasillo apretando en libro contra mi pecho mientras cruzábamos por varios pasillos hasta llegar en donde esta mi habitación. Ninguno de los dos hablo en todo el trayecto hasta mi cuarto. Al entrar solo tenia en mente ducharme y descansar algo hasta la noche cuando fue a darle las gracias el había desaparecido.

–Espíritu loco–Dije en voz alta para que me escuchara. –Un día de estos me mataras del susto.

_**Quizás lo haga.**_

Me tense no pensé que me fuera a contestar, me metí corriendo al baño y escuche su carcajada.

Al salir de la ducha con el pelo ya lavado puse la alarma a las siete de la noche para empezar arreglarme, eran las cuatro de la tarde y pensar que hubiera estado perdida unas cuantas horas y solo fueron tres horas divagando por el castillo.

Me quede dormida y tuve un sueño de lo mas extraño.

"_el jardín de la mansión en una parte que jamás había estado ni visto, quizás estaba mas allá de lo que se podía ver, habían muchas flores distintas y hasta multicolores ¿eso existe? Por lo visto si._

_Tenía un lindo vestido blanco ajustado a la cintura cayendo hasta mis rodillas tipo A con unas tiras que se amarraban por mi espalda, estaba con unas zapatillas a juego con unas medias blancas a medio muslo._

_Okey, ahora si que soy Alicia en el país de los locos. Si esto es un sueño pronto me despertare, me pellizco mi brazo._

–_Auch._

_Eso si que dolió pero ¿Por qué me dolió? Esto no puede ser un sueño real._

–_¿Dónde estoy? –digo._

–_Estas en el jardín de Hogwarts–Una voz dulce me hizo dar la vuelta._

–_¿quieres eres tu?_

_Una mujer muy hermosa con el pelo rubio largo hasta las nalgas con unos hermosos ojos color ¿violeta? ¿Eso es posible? Por lo visto si. Era blanca y tan bella como una muñeca de porcelana._

_Ella se rio bajito._

–_Yo soy Elizabeth Hogwarts–Dijo sonriendo._

_Ahora si que no entiendo nada de nada, la dueña de la casa estaba muerta ¿no? y resulta que esta en rente de mi._

–_no tengas miedo niña estas aquí por que es la hora de las respuestas. –camino por el camino de piedras repasándome. –sígueme para explicarte lo que quieres saber._

_La seguí hasta llegar a un árbol de cerezos ¡sabia que había uno aquí! Ella se sento bajo la grama del árbol mientras el viento soplaba fuerte sacudiendo las hojas mientras caían algunos pétalos rosas por todas partes._

–_este es el árbol del comienzo–Explico–Existe desde mucho antes de que viniéramos aquí._

–_¿Por qué ocurren cosas extrañas en el castillo empezando por el fantasma psicópata guapo? –Pregunte._

–_¿así que guapo eh? –Me sonroje. –en primera él es el único que te puede responder a eso a lo que yo vengo es a mostrarte la historia y que liberes de su cautiverio lo que esta atrapado en la casa._

–_¿y que es eso? –Trague grueso. –no entiendo muy bien a lo que te refieres y a parte que no soy muy valiente cuando se trata de fantasmas._

–_eso lo se muy bien te he estado observando pero lo mas importante es que seas fuerte y confíes en ti misma por que algunas veces mi niña dudaras en ocasiones fuertes, tu vida corre peligro ya que posees algo que todos codician._

–_¿Qué eso? Yo no tengo nada que alguien quiera._

–_no es un objeto en realidad pero mas adelante lo sabrás, te he dejado mi diario para que puedas entender un poco mas de la verdadera historia del castillo y no la falacia que esta en el falso diario de mi amado._

–_¿es mentira todo lo que dice?_

–_El principio no pero el final es muy diferente a lo que piensas niña._

–_mi tiempo se agota, te cuidado con lo que te rodean y si te preguntas si el señor Malfoy es malo la respuesta es no, el te guiara en lo que pueda el sabe por que estas aquí, te protegerá si es necesario y las respuesta de la muerte de tus padres están en esas paginas._

–_mis padres, ¿Cómo murieron? ¿Quién los mato? –Grite. –¡dime!_

–_todo a su debido tiempo y ahora me despido fue un gusto conocer a mi otro yo. –beso mi frente antes de que todo se volviera borroso._

–_¡espera no te vayas! –trate de alcanzarla. –tienes que decirme mas."_

Me desperté en mi cama algo exaltada ¿Qué habrá sido eso? Quizás fue mi imaginación y todo lo que he vivido estos tres días aquí que son solo más problemas y cosas raras. Jale la sabana para levantarme ya que el despertador sonaba insistente marcando las siete y cinco, algunos pétalos rosas cayeron al suelo dejándome helado ¿Cómo llego esto aquí?

–¡Jesucristo! –exclame.

–no creo que el pueda ayudarte Hermione.

Severus apareció junto a mi lado robándome un beso fugaz.

–ya extrañaba tus labios dulces. –sonrió. –así que Eliz te visito en sueños.

–¿Qué sabes de ella? –se encogió de hombros.

–se podría decir que somos cercanos.

–que tan cercanos. –no se por que pero me estaba poniendo algo celosa.

–no te preocupes yo solo tengo ojos para ti –me guiño un ojo –y por eso te he traído uno de los vestidos de Eliz que me dio para ti antes de irse.

Saco un vestido muy bonito color blanco con bordados azules y un moño hermoso detrás con encaje en las tiras cayendo largo hasta los pies.

–Es muy hermoso–Dije tocando la tela. –no puedo aceptarlo.

–ella te lo obsequia, eso fue lo ultimo que me dijo antes de irse. –Lo dejo en la cama y se acerco a la puerta. –bueno me retiro bella dama, nos vemos en el baile princesa.

–¡Espera!

Al girar el ya se había ido.

¡Maldito fantasma! Me fui al cuarto del baño para una ducha rápida recogiéndome el cabello para no mojarlo después de habérmelo lavado hace unas horas, salí y me coloque mi ropa interior de encaje sexy que me había comprando hace una semana en victoria secrets, me coloque el vestido con mucho cuidado y me fui al cuarto de Ginny donde estaba Luna y Fleur maquillándose.

–Al fin llegas pensé que no asistirías y eso me hubiera molestado mucho. –Dijo Ginny. –Oh vaya que hermoso vestido ¿Quién te lo ha dado?

–un amigo por hay–me reí nerviosa.

Ella me miro arqueando una ceja y con la manos en jarra.

–me arreglas el pelo y maquillas estoy horrible. –cambie el tema ya que a Ginny le encanta arreglarme.

Después de media hora maquillándome y arreglándome mi pelo caía en cascada hasta mi parte baja de la espalda y recogido en una media coleta que tenia rulos, un antifaz dorado que ocultaba bien mi rostro, mi maquillaje era suave y natural pero mis labios estaban pintados de un rojo sangre que yo llamaría ¡rojo puta! Pero bueno no puedo quitarles la motivación a mis amigas.

Bajamos hasta el salón principal por las escalares de caracol y tenia un vacio en mi estomago ¡mierda que nervios! No sabia como estaría todo esto, entraron ellas primero y yo me tome mi tiempo para entrar después de varias respiración y motivándome mentalmente. Eran las nueve de las noche y la música estaba en alto, vi a Harry bailando con Ginny y varias parejas mas todo estaba muy bien decorado y la gente sobrepasaba a los cien ¿señor Malfoy como que se paso de invitados? La comida estaba servida en una mesa larguísima tipo bufé.

Me anime y por fin entre pero al entrar todos se me quedaron mirando y la música del vals paro ¿Qué paso? ¿Qué tanto miran? En eso caigo en cuenta de que es a mí a quien todos observan.

–¿Quién es esa chica? –susurran un mujer.

–que hermosa es, jamás la había visto. –Dice un hombre.

–me encanta su vestido pero la odio a ella. –dijo Astoria a sus amigas.

_¡Oh no!_ es a mi a quien todos miran _¡que vergüenza!_

–me permite este baile Madame. –me tiende una mano un hombre vestido todo de negro con una macara que le cubre todo su rostro.

El no espera mi respuesta y me jala del brazo tomándome por la cintura mientras empieza el Vals del Danubio azul. Yo no bailo muy bien pero con él me siento segura y el baile se hace más llevadero siento como si flotáramos en el aire y la pista fuera de nosotros dos.

–Niña te ves muy hermosa toda una mujer. –dice con voz ronca.

Lo miro directamente.

–¡Severus! –digo.

–el mismo Madame. –se ríe.

–¿Qué haces aquí?

–no es obvio bailar contigo.

–pero eres un fantasma o espíritu lo que seas la gente te esta viendo. –estaba horrorizada.

–Jamás dije que fuera un fantasma–me miro divertido.

–pero yo pensé que…

–lo se, tu creías lo que querías creer yo no te saque de ese error por diversión solo que es muy divertido verte asustada.

–eso no es gracioso.

No dijimos mas nada en lo que transcurrió del baile y no me soltó cuando termino la canción si no que seguimos bailando el otro vals. Luego de eso me escabullí para tomar algo de ponche.

–sígueme. –me asuste que casi le cae poche al vestido.

–estas loco cuando aprenderás aparecer de forma mas calmada y no matándome de un puto susto Severus.

–ya terminaste de quejarte. –alzo una ceja.

Camine dándole la contraria pero el me tomo del brazo sacándome al balcón que daba vista al jardín y donde estaban unas escaleras para bajar. La vista era increíble y mas cuando el encendió un interruptor y el jardín se ilumino con luces de navidad y las fuentes empezaron a botar agua.

–es muy hermoso. –susurre.

–no mas que tu. –Dijo sin dejar de mirarme.

Lo mire por unos segundo y el me tomo por la cintura fundiendo nuestros labios en un beso apasionado. Nuestras respiraciones se iban acelerando y las lenguas danzaban por si solas en nuestra cabida bucal. Su sabor a menta fresca me excitaba de sobre manera que me hacia hervir en fuego, nos separamos un instante para recobrar el aliento mientras nos mirábamos, su ojos se oscurecieron mas y podía notar un brillo extraño en ellos.

–sígueme. –me dijo. –si quieres que continuemos dímelo ahora, no hare nada que tu no quieras.

No sabia que contestara su propuesta y la verdad es que si quiero mas que un simple beso y siento que el es el indicado para este siguiente paso.

–si.

Fue mi respuesta para cuando el solo me volvió a besar.

**Continuara…**

**N/a: lo se, las deje en lo mejor pero que le puedo hacer jejej xD soy un poco mala y para las que me preguntan sobre mis otros fics de Harry potter les digo que la de "morir para vivir" solo le faltan dos capis incluyendo un epigolo y la de "galaxia del sur" se podría decir que mi muso me abandono solo espero inspiración y la de "tu mejor pesadilla" bueno la autora real como que se fue de paseo ¬¬ y no h actualizado y mientas ella no lo haga yo no puedo subir capis. **

**Saludos y gracias por seguirme en esta pequeña historia de intriga jajaja.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Solo los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling. Esta historia es totalmente mía. Dile NO al plagio.**

**La historia es Rated M, por lo que contiene Lemmon. Así que ya están advertidas. ¡Disfruten! ATT: angelesoscuros13****.**

**Nota: disculpen las faltas ortográficas. **

**NOTA2: esta es una historia fuera de lo mágico de los libros de Harry Potter, si hay cosas sobrenaturales y pensé escribir una historia diferente.**

**El castillo Hogwarts**

**.**

**Capitulo 3**

El baile estaba en su mayor punto cuando dejamos el salón, Severus me condujo por el pasillo hasta llegar a un callejón sin salida.

‒No hables y confía en mí. ‒su expresión era seria.

No entendía lo que ocurría no se suponía que hiciéramos pues eso… bueno no es que solo piense en eso pero se me bajo el lívido con esta aptitud de él y mas cuando inclino un candelabro y se abrió el muro de la pared.

¡Mierda! Esto no me gusta para nada.

‒No te asustes‒me tomo de la mano pero yo me zafe de el con un manotazo, tenia miedo. ‒no te pasara nada ¿confías en mi?

El me miro y se vía sincero.

Mi corazón confiaba en él a pesar del poco tiempo que nos conocíamos. Le tome otra vez la mano y el muro se cerro al entrar, estaba oscuro pero con un chasquido de sus dedos unas antorchas se encendieron iluminando el lugar. Me tomo por la cintura y yo me apreté mas a él no podía mentir en que no tenia miedo por que si lo tenia, o sea un lugar extraño, chasquidos de dedos y se encienden antorchas ¿Qué podría salir mal? ¡Freddy Krugger! Esto lo vi en una peli ahora voy a morir.

Me aferre mas a su brazo y mi corazón latía muy fuertemente mientras bajábamos unas escaleras, casi me caigo al tropezar y gracias a que estaba con él no sucedió nada.

‒Cálmate, no sucederá nada, cuando lleguemos te explicare todo. ‒me dijo sonriente.

‒lo dice el espíritu errante. ‒Hice un puchero.

El se rio bajito y seguimos bajando.

¿Cuánto falta para llegar? siento que han pasado varios minutos desde que entramos. Una puerta de madera al final de las escaleras estaba iluminada. El abrió la puerta dejándome pasar a mi primero.

‒¿Por qué estamos aquí? ‒Pregunte.

Observe todo el lugar a mi alrededor, era una habitación bastante amplia con varios baúles y una mesa en una esquina con cuatro sillas de madera muy hermosas, varios cuadros en las paredes. Severus se sentó en una de las sillas y me sirvió un poco de te ¿De donde salió la tetera? Bueno mejor no pregunta por que no quiero saber.

‒la razón por la que te saque del baile fue por que sentí la presencia de un lobo y no creo que este buscando precisamente a Malfoy. ‒Empezó. ‒La manera mas rápida de poder sacarte de hay fue que me siguieras por tu propia voluntad mientras estábamos en esa atmósfera romántica.

Ahora si me estaba cabreando ¿Quién se cree él para jugar así conmigo? Yo pensé que el me quería… ¿Cómo diablos pude ser tan estúpida? En llegar a pensar que alguien como el de su clase le pueda gustar una simple chica como yo.

‒Hermione no vayas por hay. ‒me miro. ‒Era la única forma de poder sacarte del baile sin llamar la atención de nadie, además si Eliz te dio su diario eso quiere decir que eres muy importante para ella de algún modo que no logro entender aun. Algo esta a punto de pasar y no se muy bien si estarás en peligro de muerte.

‒morir… pero yoo… solo soy una chica normal de clase social baja que es muy asustadiza y que solo quiere divertirse mientras come muchos dulces, no entiendo que podrá querer un hombre lobo de mí si es que existe tal cosa. ‒me levante y empecé a caminar de un lado a otro. ‒es mucha información para procesar ¡Joder! Sabia que no debía venir, se suponía que me quedara este verano trabajando como siempre pero ¡no! a mi grandiosa tía se le ocurrió decir "si" por primera vez en su vida para joderme.

‒tranquilízate y siéntate por favor. ‒hizo un gesto con su mano. ‒Ya no siento su presencia en esta casa, ya podemos volver y que disfrutes de tu baile. Yo te estaré vigilando.

‒¡Estas loco! Yo me voy a mi habitación ya se me jodio la noche ojala que mi graduación universitaria sea mejor que esta mierda por que ya estoy harta. ‒Le grite.

Salí como alma que lleva el diablo, si alguien se me cruzaba en mi camino no se que le haría de la rabia que me consumía, tanto prepárame para la graduación para que se me venga a bajo todo y por culpa de ese fantasma psicópata y ahora resulta que hay ¡hombres lobos! Lo escuche llamarme pero lo ignore. Subí las escaleras lo más rápido que pude hasta llegar al muro ¿Cómo abro esto? Intente con la antorcha y se abrió el pasaje dejándome salir. Me dirigí a las escaleras y corrí antes de que alguien viera mis lágrimas que habían arruinado el maquillaje, en cierto modo lo que mas me molesta es que me he enamorado de un fantasma que dice no serlo.

¿Cómo es posible enamorase en tan solo tres días de alguien?

No tengo una repuesta para eso.

Después de entrar a mi habitación fui directo al cuarto de baño para ducharme, al salir me coloque un camisón que más bien parecía un vestido. Me acosté en la cama en posición fetal sosteniendo entre mis brazos una de las almohadas y solloce un poco.

¡Estúpido Severus! ¿Quién necesita a los hombres? Es mejor un perro al menos ellos si son fieles compañeros hasta el final. Lo que mas me dolió es que pensé en algo que no fue cuando nos besamos.

_**No llores, todo esta bien.**_

Una voz dulce me hizo alza mi rostro pero la habitación estaba vacía, solo yo me encontraba aquí. Las lágrimas solían solas de mis ojos.

‒te ves más bonita con una sonrisa que triste. ‒apareció en frente de mí flotando una niña.

‒ahhh…‒Grite y trate de salí de la cama pero solo me gane un buen golpe al caer. ‒Auch.

Me sobe mi parte trasera, eso si que dolió. Al levantarme mire con temor la habitación y escuche una risita, la niña apareció detrás de mi riéndose.

‒¿Quién… eres tu? ‒dije como pude.

‒Mi nombre es Hikaru aunque tengo varios. ‒Dijo sentándose en la cama.

‒¿Cómo? Eres… un… fantasma…

‒algo parecido. ‒Me miro ceñuda. ‒Aunque no entiendo por que puedes verme si solo los seres sobrenaturales lo hacen y los humanos insignificantes no tienen ese derecho.

Me sentía mas tranquila ella no me irradiaba esa sensación de miedo al extremo, me senté en la cama con ella. Hikaru tenía una hermosa melena negra larga hasta la cintura con unos lacitos en su cabeza, un vestido negro ajustado en forma de campana de manga larga ¿Qué clase de vestido es ese para una niña? Era decente pero a la vez algo indecente no sabía muy bien como explicarlo y tenía unos ojos verdes muy hermosos, se veía muy mona con esa ropa toda una muñeca de porcelana a pesar que podía ser mi abuela o mi tatarabuela.

‒¿Qué haces aquí?

‒divertirme, aunque odio las costumbres humanas amo sus bailes y el señor Malfoy da muchos bailes.

‒entiendo. Puedo preguntar Cuándo… tú sabes… moriste.

‒tengo doscientos años de edad y no estoy muerta bueno si pero después te explico. Ahora lo que me gustaría saber es por que puedes verme ya que eso si es raro y tu no tienes magia o genes de familia sobrenatural. ‒Floto en el aire observándome.

‒¿en serio? ¡Guau! Eso es genial y solo aparentas trece años como mucho.

‒Gracias-Se rio. ‒me tengo que ir quizás mañana te visite para jugar un poco.

Como llego desapareció dejándome sola y en un silencio abrumador. Ya no tenia nada que hacer y ganas de llorar no tenía ¿Qué puedo hacer? Ya me esta entrando la aburricion y bajar al baile otra vez no me apetece y mas volverme a cambiar. Di varias vueltas en la cama hasta que me volví a caer ¡okey eso no es una opción! Aunque si es divertido.

Abrí la puerta de mi cuarto para bajar a la cocina para buscar algo de comida chatarra, Por qué tenia que haber aquí ¿no? y me moría de hambre quizás con algo de surte habrían patatas fritas y coca-cala.

Al llegar me escabullí para que no me vieran entrar la servidumbre que se dirigía al salón a llevar las bebidas en unas copas. Abrí la alacena ¡Eureka! Había un gran botín para comer de todo tipo y lo mejor chucherías y unas cajas de pizzas en la mesa tome una y en una bolsa metí todo lo que pude llevándome un vaso con una botella de refresco, si lo se parezco una ladrona hurtando cosas pero una hambrienta tiene que hacer por no morir de hambre. Al llegar cerré con petillo la puerta y coloque todo en la cama mientras comía y veía algo de televisión ¿Por qué no se me ocurrió antes? Estaban pasando en Golden "No te metas con Zohan" amo esa peli con Adam Sandler, me hace reír demasiado.

Un fuerte relámpago alumbro la habitación e hizo que se fuera y viniera la luz, apague el televisor yo no iba a pagar por nada si se descomponía. En eso mi gaveta se abrió y una luz salió de ella, el libro salió levitando de su lugar cerrando en un golpe seco la gaveta hasta llegar a mí, no fue hasta que lo agarre que dejo de brillar.

‒¿Cómo quieres que lo abra si no tengo la sagrada llave? ‒mire al cielo como si Elizabeth me estuviera escuchando. ‒¿Dónde esta? Si me dices podre ver lo que quieres.

Nada ocurrió entonces deje aun lado el libro y encendí la luz de cuarto mientras prendía la radio al menos podía escuchar música en eso sonaba una de Michael Jackson "Thriller" le subí volumen y me puse a bailar como loca a pesar de que era vieja era lo mejor que podía hacer y eran la una de la mañana a penas y no tenia sueño para nada.

En eso el libro volvió a brillar ¿Qué? Ahora es luciérnaga para hacer eso. De mi pecho brillaba algo y entendí que era la cadena de la abuela lo que tanto brillaba, era de forma de corazón de oro ¡mierda! Me estoy preocupando ¿Cómo es que la llave la tenia mi abuela o es que con cualquier corazón se puede abrir.

Sin pensarlo mas lo tome y coloque la cadena abierta de par en par y le quedo perfecto, con un clic se abrió la correa.

‒esto si me parece raro‒susurre.

Lo ojee y eran paginas algo amarrillas pero se podía entender lo que decía y la tinta negra no se había borrado con los años al menos.

‒¿esto es lo que querías que viera Elizabeth? ‒dije.

En serio que parezco un tonta hablando en voz alta a un espíritu muerto ¡por Dios me estoy volviendo loca! Bueno pero al menos vamos a cumplir el ultimo deseo de un muerto ¿no? terminemos con esta locura de los espíritus.

"_Si estas leyendo esto es por así lo he decidido, en estas paginas encontraras el verdadero motivo de la maldición de nuestra familia, pero hay que empezar desde el principio. Te mostrare lo que es la historia real."_

En eso brillo con mayor intensidad el libro y sentí mi cuerpo muy ligero como una pluma, me encontraba en un lugar muy extraño mientras veía a una joven escondida detrás de un edifico observando algo.

"_Hace unos años cuando tenia dieciocho años me había enamorado perdidamente de un hombre muy apuesto que con solo verlo pasar me quitaba el aliento. Un día me le acerque aunque eso era mal visto por la sociedad hacer ese tipo de cosas, él era un hombre muy arrogante con un ego de los mil demonios que te sacaba de quicio y yo insistía en seguirlo a todas partes y aunque muchas veces trate de que nadie me viera mi hermana se entero de todo, no me dijo nada pero me sonrió diciéndome que todo saldría bien en nuestra relación solo que algo horrible llegaría pronto._

_Sabia que todo lo que ella decía se hacia realidad pero me aseguro que todo seria al final de mi vida pero seria muy feliz así que con todo eso seguía molestando al señor Hogwarts por todas partes pero en todo objetivo siempre hay algo que a uno lo desanima y lo que a mi se me vino a bajo fue su duro reclamo de que lo dejara de seguir y molestar todo el tiempo, recuerdo que fue de noche cuando me grito en plena calle. Sin mas salí corriendo de allí, solo quería huir de hay y no verlo mas, me había roto el corazón._

_En el trayecto casa que quedaba al otro lado del pueblo unos asaltantes me emboscaron pero como no tenia nada de valor que ellos pudieran tener decidieron que seria mas divertido obtener mi cuerpo a cambio. El horror me invadía y mas al saber que mi cuerpo seria profanado solo en mi mente estaba Michael, cuando los hombres estaban a punto de violarme algo los detuvo y solo recuerdo el haberme despertado en una habitación grande y hermosa donde estaba sentado en una silla al lado mío Michael._

_Después de hay el se fue abriendo un poco mas a mi, me conto que su padre era un abusivo que siempre los trataba mal a él y su madre cuando era mas joven. Su vida no fue fácil y pudo salir adelante con el negocio de la pesca y era un gran explorador, mi familia no estaba de acuerdo en que contrajéramos matrimonio pero mi hermana Claire los convenció de que era la mejor, mis padres siempre le tuvieron miedo a mi hermana desde que era pequeña._

_Al poco tiempo nos casamos en secreto por que mis padres se negaban a que me entregara a un hombre como el, no entendía a lo que se referían, si querían mi felicidad por que negármela al casarme con otro._

_Mi hermana era genial y nos ayudo en todo momento. _

_Al final Hogwarts me llevo a un continente muy bello y rico que había descubierto en uno de sus viajes. Nos establecimos hay después de casarnos y al año tuvimos nuestros primeros hijos, dos gemelos hermosos que amamos con nuestro corazón y la casa se empezó a llenar de risas, mi hermana era la única que no se había casado ni había tenido hijos, vivía con nosotros y a Michael no le importaba mas bien le parecía bien que yo tuviera con quien hablar mientras el no estaba._

_Claire siempre fue la hermana mayor de quien estaba orgullosa, era una vidente y la tachaban de bruja cosa que no era solo que algunas veces decía "mi conocimiento debe pasar a otra persona" no entendí a lo que se refería con eso, algunas veces me encantaba que ayudara al pueblo con sus medicinas, incluso salvaba a personas que estaban al borde de la muerte, ella eras querida por el pueblo y aunque tenia muchos pretendientes ella jamás acepto a uno._

_El paso del tiempo ella se estaba muriendo y me dijo algo que me dejo helada._

"_Eliz debe saber que algunas cosas pasan por que así lo decidió el destino, hermana mía, tengo una hija que fue concebida por amar a un ser humano, el la tiene a su cuidado ya que a mi no se me permite criar a una mestiza, tu alma es la mas pura pero hay cosas que no es bueno que sepas y se que cuando llegue el momento tus poderes defenderán lo que mas ama. Por favor vela por los descendientes de mi niña, ella vive en la costa del norte con padre llamado Erick, su nombre es Elizabeth se lo coloque por ti. Su alma es inocente y quizás herede mis habilidades y las tuyas ella esta unida a ti de cierta forma."_

_Mi hermana era una mujer luchadora y mayor que yo, me llevaba por lo menos unos quince años y todavía seguía hermosa a pesar de su edad. No entendía a lo que se refería con eso. Su tos era mas seca y botaba sangre por la boca. Mis lágrimas bajaban por rostro._

"_Eliz querida tienes que saber que mis padres siempre me odiaron pero te querían a ti como su única hija, yo soy tu verdadera madre y te quitaron de mis brazos por algún tiempo haciéndome creer que te habían dado a otra persona ya que me encontraba en un convento y pase hay unos tres meses mas y sorpresa para mi encontrar que mi madre había tenido un bebe, sabia que no era verdad ya que podía ver el futuro. Siempre te cuide y crie como mi hija en secreto aunque me dolía en el alma verte llamar mama a mi propia madre"_

_No podía creer lo que me estaba diciendo._

"_mis padres no entiendo que nuestra abuela era un ser mágico, un hada que me enseño muchas cosas pero al momento de dar a luz resulta que eran gemelas pero la otra vida que residía en mi interior no había alcanzado su mayor tamaño así que su luz la selle en mi interior y hace mas de un año que se volvió a crear y tu hermana la esta criando su padre no es bueno que vayas allí en estos momentos, el sabe de ti y te recibirá solo que si estaba juntas no se que pasara. Un hada en esta vida es el mayor tesoro para un ser sobrenatural ya que nos drenarían la sangre para obtener la inmortalidad, por favor cuídate, te amo…"_

_Tosió por última vez y dejo caer su mano. Un grito salió del fondo de mí ser. Lo que ella me decía no podía ser verdad, no lo entendía ella no me haría una broma de mal gusto. _

_El entierro fue el más grande con mucha gente._

_Poco después de eso me entere que no era un hada mi hermana quería de mi, mi corazón cuando un hádame mostro la verdad detrás de una mentira, todo lo que ella estaba haciendo era por que me encontraron en el bosque cuando había nacido junto a otra niña muerta._

_Mi supuesta hermana no existía ese hombre era un cazador fiel sirviente de mi hermana que trataba de obtener mi cuerpo para criar, el la manipulaba y jugaba con ella diciendo que era su servido cosa que no era verdad solo la usaba por su poder psíquico. Mi hermana celosa de no poseer lo que yo tenía y al enamorarse de ese ser maligno todo fue una falsa con ese supuesto cariño que me tenía. _

_Mis hijos crecieron y todos se casaron dejando la mansión en silencio, ya las risas no existían y que podíamos hacer. Ellos eran felices y nosotros también._

_En eso llego un hombre extraño que me poseyó a la fuerza tratando de procrear conmigo, y lo peor del caso es que con una extraña luz lo tire lejos d mi, Michael trato de ayudarme convirtiéndose en lobo pero fue inútil y solo hubo sangre y el maldijo a cada hombre de nuestra familia que naciera a estar bajo las sombras sin poder salir de los limites del castillo. Para poder saber y cambiar la maldición por algo más llevadero recite un conjuro y me clave una daga en mi corazón hasta morir._

_Hogwarts segado por el dolor destruyo todo y así fue pasando el tiempo, mis nietos no pudieron encontrar el amor por que nadie los podía aceptar por lo que eran unos demonios de la noche. Hombres que volaban por los cielos con alas negras y le salían cuernos en la cabeza y sus ojos eran rojos con garras muy filosas. Así que fue pasando el secreto de la familia en secreto y como solo nacía una mujer por parte de mis hijas no se podía hacer mucho. Espero entiendas que eres mi otro yo en cierta forma de que tienes mis poderes y eres la descendiente de uno de mis hijos que nació sin poderes. Pido a Dios que esto te pueda ayudar un poco a comprender la historia familiar el mostrarte como fue que ocurrieron las cosas"_

En eso sentí como un vacio me arrastraba hasta caer en mi cama, el libro se elevo y se cerró solo desapareciendo.

‒Pero… que mierda…

Así que esta familia es de locos. Bueno no es mucha información, aunque comprendo que soy una de sus descendientes esto es un poco raro para asimilar. Aunque algunas cosas no las entendí ya que parecía un poco borroso.

¡Jesús! Yo soy solo una niña normal que nunca ha hecho nada malo en su vida ni robar un chicle, ni matar una mosca o beber como loca.

Ahora se supone que soy la reencarnación de la señora Hogwarts ¡perfecto!

‒¿no entiendo nada? ‒susurre.

Más confundida no me pudieron dejar.

_**Todo se aclarara pronto son las pruebas que tienes que pasar.**_

‒!Hikaru! no me vengas tu también con eso de los acertijos por que no me van. Ven aquí y cuéntame que es lo que pasa en realidad.

_**Me temo que todavía no puedo. **_Se rio, _**pero te buscare para jugar buenas noches.**_

Me tire en la cama con una mano en mis ojos. Sentí como la cama se hundió un poco.

‒Hikaru no estoy para jueguecitos ahora. ‒dije molesta.

‒si quieres te puedo convencer de lo contrario.

‒¡mierda! Severus no puedes tocar la puerta como alguien normal.

‒yo no soy alguien normal‒se burlo. ‒y por lo visto veo que has conocido a Hikaru, si la pudiste ver eso si que es lo mas extraño.

‒si, es una persona mmm… peculiar se podría decir. ‒me senté en la cama. ‒ya vi lo que me quiso mostrar Elizabeth pero no entendí ni J.

‒cuéntame. ‒me dijo.

Le explique todo desde principio a fin aunque mi mente era retardada en ciertos puntos importantes y lo confundía un poco. Al final lo deje pensativo y no comprendía por que se quedo callado.

‒ya veo.

‒¿Qué? Eso es todo lo que dirás‒grite.

‒que más puedo decir, si la única que puede ir descubriendo las cosas eres tú. ‒se encogió de hombros como restándole importancia.

‒cambiando de tema ¿Qué eres Severus? ‒pregunte curiosa.

‒de verdad quieres saber por que todas las mujeres salen huyendo o mueres al vernos. ‒me miro sin expresión alguna.

Yo asentí eufóricamente, aunque me daba miedo tenia curiosidad.

‒Observa.

Se levanto dirigiéndose al balcón, la ventana quedo abierta de par en par, me levante para poder observarlo mejor. Estaba vestido con el traje del baile en eso el viento empezó a soplar muy fuerte que tuve que sostener mi vestido para que no se me vieran mis bragas con el ventarrón, abrí mis ojos a pesar de la brisa y vi como a Severus le aparecieron unas alas negras detrás de su espalda esparciendo varias plumas negras muy hermosas, unos cuernos larguísimos estaban en su cabeza y sus ojos negros ya no estaban solo unos color sangre que me asustaban un poco y a la vez me excitaban, su cabello creció un poco quedando todo levantado hacia arriba como si se hubiera echado gel para el pelo. Su traje desapareció y cambio por unos pantalones de cuero bien apretados y en lo que más me fije fue de su culo prieto, tenía una franelilla pagada al cuerpo con cuello de tortuga que le quedaba como una segunda piel.

¡Jesús! Si he muerto ahora me quiero quedar con este Dios sexy para violarlo hay si estoy dispuesta a ser una descarada.

‒eres hermoso‒fue lo único que dije sonrojándome.

‒gracias por subirme mi ego. ‒sonrió arrogante. ‒¿no me tienes miedo? ¿No vas a salir corriendo o gritando?

‒no.

Lo admire en silencio.

‒acércate.

Hice lo que me pidió. Me tomo por la cintura y vatio sus alas.

‒espera,…. No creo… que . buena idaa..aa…

No termine de hablar cuando estábamos en el cielo volando a toda velocidad, el viento golpeaba mi rostro y me sostuve de su cuelo, tenia miedo de caer.

‒tranquila jamás dejaría que cayeras. ‒sonrió. ‒eres muy cálida Hermione.

Me sonroje más. Era todo un adulador en muy bastardo.

El castillo desde lo alto se veía esplendido y más con todas las luces encendidas y la música a lo alto, no puedo creer que dure el baile hasta el amanecer.

‒¿Te gusta?

‒eso es poco me encanta.-dije emocionada.

Seguimos por un buen tiempo volando mientras el me mostraba todo los lugares del castillo hasta quedar en el jardín.

‒Severus pero en si no me has dicho que eres. ‒lo mire cuando termine de arrancar una rosa roja de los arbustos.

‒soy un demonio, he matado a gente y no me enorgullezco por eso, odio lo que soy.

La rosa cayo al suelo y mis ojos se posaron en el, su rostro se volvió sombrío. Yo me acerque hasta a él y lo bese.

‒No me importa si eres el mismísimo diablo, te quiero así como eres. ‒el fue quien me beso después de estar sorprendido por mi declaración.

‒te ayudare en todo lo que pueda, después de todo en eso consiste la maldición.

‒¿Qué?

**Continuara…**

**N/a: bueno lady aquí se ve confuso la cosa pero en el siguiente cap espero poder explicar mejor la cosa solo les digo nada es como parece :D y bueno dejen sus Reviews por que un autor inspirado es un autor motivado ;) saludos.**


	4. Chapter 4 volviendo a la realidad

**Disclaimer: Solo los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling. Esta historia es totalmente mía. Dile NO al plagio.**

**La historia es Rated M, por lo que contiene Lemmon. Así que ya están advertidas. ¡Disfruten! ATT: angelesoscuros13.**

**Nota: disculpen las faltas ortográficas.**

**Nota2: les digo que es una historia completamente diferente a lo usual para que sepan xD**

**El castillo Hogwarts**

**.**

**Capitulo 4**

Los rayos del sol se filtraban por la ventana que traía con sigo la suave brisa sacudiendo las cortinas blancas, mi cuerpo se sentía algo pesado, casi adormecido que no me podía mover a libertad. Trate de mover mi mano hasta mi cabeza pero fue inútil cuando comprobé que estaban aprisionada por unas cadenas que se podían fácilmente pasar por grilletes.  
_¡Que mierda es esto! ¿Porque estoy encadenada? ¿Que paso?_  
No entiendo nada de lo que ha pasado, es como... Si todo hubiera sido agua pasada, como si todo fuera una ilusión. Mire a mi entorno y todo parecía normal, todo estaba en orden a excepción de mi en esta cama sin poder mover un solo musculo de mi cuerpo. El cuadro de la habitación me penetraba con su mirada, como si conociera de alguna parte a ese hombre que me cautivaba de una forma que no podía entender ni yo misma, mi corazón se aceleraba y mi cuerpo tenía un hormigueo hasta llegar a mis pezones que me erizaba la piel.  
Cerré mis ojos, ya que el cansancio me estaba reclamando pero tampoco quería quedar a merced de un psicópata loco que intentara hacerme cualquier cosa mientras yo estuviera durmiendo sin poder defenderme, bueno tampoco es como si le pudiera propinar una buena paliza mientras me encuentre en esta situación tan espeluznante. Estaba empezando a oscurecer y el frio se estaba haciendo mas intenso a medida que se oscurecía mas, mi cuerpo no dejaba de temblar como hoja y la sabana no era mucho lo que abrigaba...  
_Mierda ¿Que carajo llevo puesto?_ Un mini vestido blanco de seda con encaje de mangas largas que fácilmente se podrían ver mis bragas con solo inclinarme, tenía unas medias blancas a medio muslo con unas zapatillas negras.  
_¿Acaso era una muñeca o que? _Esto no es una vestimenta normal... _¡Joder!_ Si no es por la presión al girar mi cabeza no siento las dos coletas hechas con cintas en mi cabello y que se pueden ver fácilmente por el espejo de mi cómoda que esta en frente de la cama.  
Siento la bilis en mi garganta de solo imaginar a este tío con fetiches muy bizarros para luego matar a su victima, _¡NO! Yo no quiero morir aquí y siendo virgen_, no, eso no lo puedo permitir aunque pensándolo bien si voy a ser ultrajada prefiero morir, pero si esta bueno el psico... _Mmm._.. Es una decisión un poco difícil _¿Que carajo ando pensado? _así no soy yo.  
Una risa aterradora se escucho en toda la habitación haciéndome asustar a tal grado que grite de horror causando mas su carcajada, mire a todos lados y no lograba ver a nadie por los rincones de la habitación semi-iluminada por una lámpara que se apago de repente para luego iluminarse toda el cuarto en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.  
—Es tan fácil poder controlarte pequeña muñeca —Una voz rasposa que destilaba miedo escuche.  
A pesar de que en verdad me esforzaba por poder ver a la persona que me hablaba, solo tendía a visualizar como un aura a su alrededor y por lo que medio se dibujaba este tío no era candidato para mi tarjeta V. Tenia unas alas y su cuerpo era algo grande con garras largas y se acercaba hasta mi de una forma aterradora, _!no yo no quiero morir así¡_ jale de las cadenas con fuerza que me hice daño en las muñecas mis manos, me dolían y aun así seguía forcejando y aunque en el fondo sabia que seria inútil intentarlo no podía perder la esperanza de que alguien me ayudara.  
La cama se hundió un poco y podía sentir su lengua recorrer mi muslo izquierdo, la sensación de asco me embargo seguido a la de terror, grite cuando llego con su asquerosa lengua hasta mi mejilla.  
_¿Al quien... Que me ayude? No puedo... Yo..._  
Lagrimas saladas empezaron a mojar mis mejillas hasta tocar la suave tela que cubría las almohadas y parte de risos de mi pelo, mi vista por unos instantes se aferro al cuadro de la habitación y mi cuerpo vibro de una manera tan extraña que mi pecho dolía, un suave grito salió de mí por la impresión.  
—¿Quien eres... tu...? —dije como pude. —¿Que quiere de mi?  
—tsk, tsk... Una pregunta a la vez linda, primero que todo soy tu peor pesadilla y segundo yo solo tomo lo que me gusta y tu eres mía. —pude notar que sonrió entre mi mejilla—No te dejare para nadie mas, al menos el hechizo duro mas de lo que imaginaba, deberías seguir en esa ilusión de sueño hasta que devorara tu cuerpo, solo que no entiendo como has podido romper mi mundo de sueños que he creado siguiendo todo lo que he encontrado en tu alma... Mmm... Eres una rareza que huele divinamente, prometo comerte poco a poco para saborearte mejor.  
_¡Mierda!_ Este tío estuvo jugando conmigo a quien sabe que en mis sueños, ¿o sea que todo lo que he vivido a sido una mentira? No puede ser verdad ¿Donde esta Ginny? el señor Malfoy y... _Severus_... ¿Donde esta él? No puede ser que una ilusión el, mi corazón se niega a creerlo, todos esos recuerdos no pueden ser falsos ¿o si? Ya no se que es realidad o ficción en este mundo ¿cuantos horas, días o meses he pasado durmiendo?  
_¡Severus ayúdame!_  
Eso fue el grito de mi mente, ya sabia que no tenía escapatoria alguna...  
Su garra rozo mi mejilla izquierda aruñando mi piel de donde broto sangre que el saboreo. Me sentía impotente de no poder defenderme aunque sea, solloce y me tranquilizaba mentalmente de que todo estaría bien antes de que la desesperación me arrastrara, y otra vez allí me encontré observando el cuadro con ojos llorosos que mis lagrimas opacaban mi vista un poco.  
—Severus... ¡Ayúdame! —grite.  
El monstro rio entre dientes.  
-¿que es lo que no entiendes de que estamos solos? —me dijo—Todos están hechizados en un sueños y nadie a parte de nosotros dos esta despierto, ahora si no te importa te comeré muñeca de porcelana.  
Cuando al fin se materializo el monstro hasta poder verlo como era en realidad me quede petrificada, no solo era horrible si no que destilaba un hedor nauseabundo, sus dientes eran filosos y sus alas como todo su cuerpo eran de un verde oscuro casi parecido al barro, estaba sentado a horcajas encima de mi y rugió cuando alzo su cabeza como mirando al techo y hay su cuerpo se volvió mas grande.  
La casa templo dejando al monstro un poco confundido y al parecer el rugido de hace uno segundos no provenían de el... Si no de alguien mas... _¿no estábamos solos?_ Otro temblor seguido de unos pasos, al parecer no estábamos solos _¿Por que a mi?_ ¿_Por que solo a mi me ocurren estas cosas?  
_Mire la puerta que hasta los momentos seguía cerrada y el miedo se empezó acumular en mi pecho, tenia una angustia extraña que no me dejaba tranquila, las lagrimas salían de mis ojos sin importar que esfuerzo hiciera por cerrarlos, igualmente seguían fluyendo como un rio sin cause.  
Tengo miedo.  
Tengo frio.  
Tengo pánico.  
La obscuridad esta empezando a rastrarme hacia un vacio tan oscuro que me temo jamás poder salir de allí, es como mirar a la nada y sentirse solo sin ninguna esperanza alguna de vida.  
Un nuevo estruendo se escucha y de un solo golpe la puerta sale volando dejando una nube de polvo y escombros, todo rastro de luz se esfumo y solo la iluminación de la luna era lo único que podía iluminar al individuo que estaba parado en la puerta.  
—¿Quien eres tu? —pregunto el demonio hiriéndome con una de sus garras al bajarse de mí.—Aquí no había mas nadie...  
—tsk... —Chasqueo su lengua—Deja de hablar tanto gusano, no ves que solo haces que me duela mas la cabeza.  
—Maldito, como te atreves hablarme así, yo soy Barnabas el destajador de humanos y este castillo esta bajo mi poder.  
Las voces de los dos eran gruesas pero el nuevo intruso con esa voz tan intimidante que prometía correr sangre no me gustaba nada sentirme así.  
Una carcajada resonó en toda la habitación haciendo que mis vellos se erizaran, el sudor recorría mi frente, delante de mi están a una distancia prudente los dos hombres mientras el recién llegado tomaba una pose orgullosa y osada mirando fijamente al otro.  
—¿Barnabas el destajador de humanos? ¿En serio? no me hagas reír, aquí solo hay un amo y señor del castillo y ese soy yo—sus ojos brillaron de un rojo intenso en la oscuridad, sus cuernos se alargaron y unas garras rojas salieron de sus manos para luego dar paso a unas alas negras como la noche, su cabello caía largo por todo su espalda.  
Era hermoso, todo en el era bello y malévolo a la vez.  
—¿Crees que puedes entrar a mis dominios y hacer lo que quieras mientras yo duermo? —su voz amenazante hizo retroceder al monstro —Déjame decirte maldito bastardo que tu no eres bienvenido a mi hogar y mucho menos de saber mi nombre, así que muere insecto.  
Con un solo pestañeo se escucho el sonido seco de un ataque, frente mis ojos presencié como fue decapitado sin hacer un solo movimiento el monstro, las garras del demonio estaban llenas de sangre esparciendo y salpicándome algunas gotas cuando lo mato. Mi cara estaba llena de unas gotas y el único impulso que tuve fue el de gritar, como si apenas se diera cuenta el demonio o monstro de mi presencia se me acerco lentamente mirándome de arriba abajo, sonrió con arrogancia y de un abrir y cerrar de ojos las cadenas estaban rotas.  
—¿Quien eres tu?—Me pregunto.  
No se por que, pero después de unos segundos el miedo se había disipado dejándome otra sensación, era como si ya lo conociera de alguna parte, mi corazón dolía y solo quería estar cerca de el así que reuní valor en mi para hablar.  
—Eso mismo te pregunto yo a ti-dije con descaro. —gracias por liberarme de este encierro.  
—hay que ver que eres insolente a pesar de que te podría matar tan fácilmente.  
—no lo harías—lo mire a los ojos y pude ver confusión en ellos ¿por que se me hacían conocidos?  
—¿Como estas tan segura de ello niña?-dijo con voz letal.  
No tengas miedo Hermione solo lo hace para intimidarte, no le des el gusto de ganarte, al menos si Severus fuera real ya le hubiera pateado el culo a este tío loco.  
_Severus..._  
—por que si no desde hace mucho que lo hubieras hecho ¿no?-sonreí.  
Una suave línea se dibujo en sus labios.  
Se parece a... _¡No! _El no es real... Pero si de una forma u otra el sueño no fuera mentira... Solo hay una forma de comprar si es el, no, no, no, el no sabe quien soy y no me recuerda y lo único raro es que si solo lo conocí en sueños como es que lo veo en la vida real ¿será el destino o casualidad? Tal vez, quien sabe, hasta el momento es mejor no decir nada.  
—Veo que no eres tan tonta como pensaba muñequita-se burlo.  
¿Tonta? ¿Muñequita? Es que quiere cabrearme, mejor que no, no estoy para eso en estos momentos. Respire profundamente para calmar mi temperamento antes de meter la pata.  
—Soy muy lista chico demonio.-dije sonriendo arrogante.  
—así que la linda muñequita puede hablarme sin temblar del miedo, eso es un gran logro después de que te viera asustada del miedo que casi mojas la cama con verme-el tono de burla en su voz seguía allí.  
—¡Severus!-grite levantándome-Otra mas y te pateare el culo espectro pervertido.  
Al darme cuenta de lo que dije me tape la boca enseguida en lo que el me miraba con el ceño fruncido. Su mirada de un modo u otro cambio totalmente mirándome fijamente con esa mirada de hielo solido, trague grueso y el se acerco a mi a lo que yo retrocedí un paso, en un segundo el ya estaba sujetándome las manos por detrás de mi espalda sin hacerme daño.  
—¿Como sabes mi nombre?-pregunto.-aunque si mal no recuerdo creí haberlo oído mucho antes, pero la pregunta es como lo sabes si nadie mas que unos privilegiados me llaman así muchacha.  
Genial, simplemente genial, pase de ser muñequita a muchacha, pensé irónicamente.  
—Responde-rugió.  
—este yo... Bueno veras... Es un poco difícil de explicar-dije al fin.  
—Cuéntame, tengo toda la noche para escucharte.-sonrió de lado tirándome a la cama, lo mire cabreada-oh, perdón muñequita.  
Tenia unas grandes ganas de matarlo si volvía a cabrearme.  
Me senté tratando de que no se me vieran mis bragas con el diminuto vestido o mejor dicho pedazo de tela que llevaba puesto, lo mire y le hice un gesto para que se sentara pero el negó y siguió de pie frente a mi, suspire resinado y me di ánimos mentalmente. Empecé desde el principio que no era mentira del todo como llegue aquí, pero luego ya no sabia que era la realidad y que era mentira soñada, le relate de el y como nos conocimos obviando las cosas _"intimas"_ como el beso, solo pensarlo me ruborizaba que juraría que parecería un tomate. Seguí relatando todo lo que recordaba, yo hablaba y el escuchaba y cuando me di cuenta eran las tres de la madrugada, vaya que si me había tomado parte de la noche explicar todo eso. Él solo esta mirándome como pensativo, yo me levante alisándome un poco el dobladillo del vestido algo sucio por las machas de sangre del mostro, un bostezo soñoliento salió de mí ¿Como es posible que tenga sueño? ¿No dormí casi eternamente? No entiendo nada.  
—esa es la maravillosa historia de mi sueño-sonreí-uhm, Sev podrías buscarme otra habitación tengo sueño aunque parezca extraño.  
—Sigue-levitaba por todo el cuarto y eso que no tenía ya sus alas—dame un momento para regresar la habitación a su estado original.  
No entendía nada de lo que me dijo hasta que estuvimos afuera mirando lo que quedaba de la puerta de entrada al dormitorio, chasqueo sus dedos y como si nada todo volvió a la normalidad hasta el vestido ensuciado volvía a estar limpio sin rastro de sangre, el me sonrió arrogante y entro de nuevo.  
—¿Que, esperas una invitación?  
Pero que cínico es este tipo, ahora si lo mato _¡No!_ Tranquilízate no vayas a cometer un asesinato pero que cosas digo si el ya mato a alguien, bueno tampoco es como si el monstro no pensara matarme a mi.  
—Sev... —alzo una ceja.-Gracias por todo, por favor no te vayas mientras duermo, tengo miedo de que vuelva a pasar lo mismo.  
—niña eso solo ocurrió por que tus pensamientos estaban descoordinados y era fácil dominar tu mente, aunque lo mas raro de todo es que yo estuviera en tus sueños si apenas te conozco hace unas horas.  
Me encojo de hombros, yo tampoco sabia pero mi corazón lo amaba a el, a pesar de tener un aspecto sexy como el infierno cuando se transformaba, _upss_ que calor hace, mejor me acuesto ya, no quiero que señor espectro errante se de cuenta de mi comportamiento de chica enamorada y que lo tenga tatuado en la frente. Me metí entre las suaves y finas sabanas de seda negra, las almohadas eran suaves y tenían el olor a Severus lo que me llenaba de alegría era saber que el sueño era cierto en un aspecto y es que esta es la habitación de él.  
Sentí como el lado izquierdo de la cama se hundía, Severus se acostó y metió debajo de las sabanas, me ruborice _¿pensaba dormir conmigo?_  
—¿y ahora que?-yo negué rápidamente-Yo también tengo sueño niña y como es mi habitación por siglos no me voy a acostar en el piso, así que duérmete o vete tu al suelo.  
Sin mas cerro los ojos dándome la espalda, pero si será infeliz el muy... Mejor no digo nada por que desde que empiece hablar lo mato. Me acomode de igual modo dándole la espalda también, sin mas Morfeo me arrastro al mundo de los sueños húmedos.

**Continuara...**

**N/a: se que tarde mucho en actualizar y prometo darles el siguiente cap solo tenga paciencia si :D saludos.**

**Nota****: chicas para las que quieran saber yo aviso cuando habrá actualización y cuando no, cuantos capítulos voy a subir por día y más, este es mi grupo de facebook para que se unan si les interesa.**

**Link: **** www . facebook groups / 1462482534019227 / (todo junto) saludos.**


End file.
